warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following artifacts have been gathered by agents. Most are stored within Warehouse 13. Some are specifically stored within the Dark Vault. Some of these artifacts are not actually objects with supernatural powers, but merely pieces of advanced or unusual technology. Abby Normal's Brain A brain in a glass jar that resides in the Dark Vault. In a behind the scenes video Eddie McClintock said it was Abby Normal's Brain, a reference to Young Frankenstein. Abe Lincoln's Top Hat Mentioned by Pete Lattimer to Steve Jinks as imbuing the wearer with the urge to free nearby black people from slavery, including Mrs. Frederic. Accordion Plays by itself. In the Dark Vault. Adolf Hitler's Microphone A microphone imbued with Hitler's charisma; said to have hypnotic powers and to possess, "power to transfer the ability to convince people to do very, very wrong things." NiceGirlsTV and TorchOnline﻿ Light bulbs that illuminate the Warehouse and are supposed to never burn out, but one did when Claudia Donovan used Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat to reach one. They were invented in the 1890s. Albert Einstein's Time Bridge Device Creates a wormhole to itself in another time period under certain circumstances. Irreparably damaged. Given to Claudia Donovan by Douglas Fargo so that she could claim it as her first "solo grab".Crossing Over A lab coat that belonged to Alessandro Volta. When it and its protection glasses are worn, it temporarily increases the user's biomagnetic attraction. However, for every metallic object it attracts to the wearer, the biomagnetic attraction increases, causing danger over time. This is because at a certain point the wearer no longer has the strength to remove the coat and is crushed to death. It can be "discharged" by use of electricity. The reason it is in the Warehouse is because Volta could not control the coat's power. Allentown Artifacts Located on Allentown-22C, the same shelf as Max Wertheimer’s Zoetrope. Never seen, but mentioned. One makes pigeons dance, while another increases elasticity. Eurekan Douglas Fargo asked Agent Claudia Donovan if there really are many troubles that they could cause and she claimed that if it's in the Warehouse, then yes. Amber Sphere This sphere allows someone who is being possessed or controlled by an artifact to regain control of themselves. Taka used it in conjunction with the Pearl of Wisdom to catch glimpses of MacPherson's memories inside Leena's mind. An alpha-numerical cypher device used to crack someone's password on a computer. The cracker has a USB attachment which is not original to the device. This pair of workout trunks, once belonging to Angelo Siciliano, also known as Charles Atlas. Wearing the trunks grants the wearer super-strength and the ability to manipulate their own density. However, if worn for too long it can cause the wearer's density to increase to a point where they can become a makeshift black hole. Anne Bonny's Cutlass Causes the wielder to act like a pirate and enables them to deliver 50 slices in one swipe. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Annette Funicello's Beach Ball Mentioned by Pete when he and Myka where trying to figure out what was causing the deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unknown, though it's implied that it has something to do with sand. Not currently in the Warehouse. Ankh Charm One of the few things to survive Warehouse 2, and the key used to deactivate it. Apollo 11 Moon Rock This moon rock was brought back from the moon during the Apollo 11 mission. It levitates, and removes its gravitational pull towards the Earth.Opening credits It was also featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Artifact Sensing Unit Seen incarnation is of the spinning striped pole of the Univille, South Dakota barbershop. Over the years, the town in which the Warehouse is near usually has one of these to aid in safety. This vacuum appears to have a mind of its own, can move by itself, and follows instructions. It doesn't seem to listen to Claudia however. This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone who allows their blood to come in contact with it and forces the victim to sacrifice a virgin woman. Currently in the Dark Vault. Babe Ruth's Bat This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Stones from the Tower of Babel. People holding the stones speak gibberish while still being able to understand each other. Babylonian Battery A battery unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. Effect unknown, but it was implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. Bandage A green rubber bandage similar to those used in blood transfusions. When used to tie together the wrists of the current Caretaker and a Warehouse agent, it will transfer the Caretaker duties to the agent. This dodgeball appears to be very bouncy and gives off an unusual sound when bouncing. It was used for military dexterity and agility training but it multiplies upon contact and it hits you when you turn your back. It was acquired by the Warehouse after the bludgeoning deaths of five cadets in 1972. In order to cease its bouncing and multiplying, a person must catch one of the balls. Beatrix Potter's Tea Set A tea set consisting of four tea cups and a tea pot. The tea within the pot (which was derived from rare fungi) heightens the imagination of the drinker, but also draws out the darker aspects of the drinker's subconscious within the resulting delusions. Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a more advanced Hologram Projector with current computer technology peripheral interface. An artifact that boosts the energy level of any device to which it is attached. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. It was used to take in most of the electrical energy from the Statues of Zeus and Hera. When Claudia Donovan stated that it was actually a key, Agent Artie Neilson stated that it was definitely a lightning rod and not a key, which might mean it was no accident that Ben Franklin knew what he was doing in the first place. Ben Franklin's Ring A ring that amplifies any energy it comes into contact with, including a human's bioelectric field or a laser pistol's charge. Berlin Wall Spray Paint Whenever sprayed on an object when the user is angry, it destroys by disintergrating. On large objects, the symbol of anarchy (an A surrounded by a circle) must be sprayed for the full effect to occur. The symbol of peace when sprayed over the symbol of anarchy neutralizes it. Used to try to kill three regents in a building. Birdcage Birdcage sitting on the Warehouse shelf above Beatrix Potter's Tea Set. Effect(s) unknown. Black Bart's Cannon The cannon is an enhanced cannon that once belonged to the infamous Welsh pirate Bartholomew Roberts who was known as "Black Bart" or "Barti Ddu" in his native Welsh. The cannon is capable of firing shells long distances as evident from the fact that Marcus Diamond fired in outside Leena's and the projectiles struck the force field created by the Remati Shackle surrounding the Warehouse - a seven mile distance. Bottomless Cookie Jar A gold cookie jar that is always full of chocolate chip cookies. Currently in the Warehouse (when not in Pete or Artie's hands) seen in the Warehouse 13 comic book. Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick Striking a surface with the walking stick causes earthquake like shockwaves. While Agents Pete Latimer and Myka Bering were in pursuit of this artifact, Pete messed with the Telegraph from Telegraph Island Omar, which led to him letting the perp get away. Bruce Lee's Punching Bag This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Carpet Was stored in Warehouse 2 before being stored in the Ancient Archives. Pete tried to use it to fly but failed. Made by Carlo Collodi, the original author of Pinocchio, out of the strings of a marionette he owned. Allows a person to have extraordinary control over their own body, but plants a seed of darkness in their soul. Used by Walter Sykes to be free of his paralysis. Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop The riding crop possesses the ability to physically control an individual and manipulate their bodies, while allowing the person affected to retain their mental faculties and awareness. Reference to Director Cecil B. DeMille's indifference toward the safety and well-being of his actors. The crop was among the artifacts possesed by Walter Sykes. In the Christmas special it was already in the Warehouse. Cellphone The cellphone that was missing from the crash site of Michael Connell's plane. In the Dark Vault. Chameleon Mines Explosive devices that blend into their surroundings. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge. Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket Makes user believe they are an orphan, a reference to Dickens' books Oliver Twist and The Old Curiosity Shop. Mentioned but not seen. Charles II's Croquet Balls Infused with the fury of an angry king and a sore loser, hitting one with the other causes the hit ball to ricochet around uncontrollably for hours. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. Charles Ponzi's Money Clip Causes poverty and despair for whoever possesses it. A reference to the fate of con artist Charles Ponzi, who conned millions, but died penniless. Lonely Oraments The display says that those would put up the oraments will die of loneliness on chrismas day. located in the Aisle of Noel. Large Christmas tree Effect(s) unknown. Seen in the Warehouse 13 season 3 Christmas special opening credits Made from shell casings from the Christmas Eve ceasefire of 1914 between British and Germans soldiers in the trenches. This artifact is imbued with desire to make the world (or at least one person's portion of it) a better place. Can be rather overzealous when activated. Even after being gooed, if the wish has yet to be fulfilled the specter will still exist. Most likely located in the Christmas Aisle. Cinderella's Knife A dagger with a glass blade. It alters people's body chemistry, turning them to glass when they are stabbed with the knife. The victim feels great pain as they slowly crystallize. The effect can be reversed if the dagger is removed before fully transformed. Played a large part in the incident that inspired the Brothers Grimm telling of the fairy tale. Clara Barton's Gloves Gloves owned by Clara Barton, founder of the American Red Cross. The right glove heals other's ailments, weakening the wielder, while the left glove emits Typhoid Fever and fortifies the user. When someone wears both gloves it cures the wearer completly. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Clarinet Plays by itself. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Clark Gable's Grooming Kit Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow extremely rapidly with use. Claudia Donovan's GPS Communicator/Manipulator Claudia used this device to manipulate the GPS system on the vehicle used by Stukowski's cohort in . Claudia Donovan's In-Game Communicator Bulit by Claudia in under twenty minutes; it allows people in the real world to contact people within Fargo's game. Claudia designed these gauntlets to be combined with the DARPA GAK suit. It has the ability to redirect the kinetic energy the suit absorbs. Claudia Donovan's Handcuffs Cuffs that have the ability to emit a 20,000 volt charge to its victim. {C}Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Claudia Donovan's Mini-Tesla Gun A miniature version of the Tesla, about the size of a Derringer. Claudia Donovan's Periscope Built by Claudia to observe the Warehouse more effectively. Claudia Donovan's Tesla Grenade Is similar to the Tesla, giving off a more powerful blast, where it has the same effect on multiple people. Cleopatra's Asp Skin The skin of the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the Warehouse moved to Rome. It can come to life and will bite. Colored yarn Rolls of red and blue yarn. Effect(s) unknown. Stored in the Isle of Noel. Compass Part of Artie's emergency kit. Effect(s) unknown Constantine the Great's Crucifix Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Corsican Brothers' Vest When worn, any damage done to the wearer is done to the one who caused it. Artie believed it was in Venice, but H. G. Wells found it in Fort Lauderdale. It is unknown if the wearer still feels the same pain that he or she would have if they were not wearing the vest. Consciousness Transfering Sphere A spherical object that was used by Mrs. Frederic to transfer the consciousness of H.G. Wells and project it as a hologram to talk to Myka. This object was designed to be used with the Janus Coin. Cruiseliner A cruiseliner seen in a panning shot during the first episode. Effect(s) unknown D. B. Cooper's Parachute Mentioned but never seen. Was described as "an odd case, even by Warehouse standards." Dante Alighieri's Death Mask The plaster mask of Dante Alighieri's face made after his death. When triggered, the mask produces flames about eight stories tall. DARPA GAK Suit DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) suit made during the cold war as possible "super soldier" gear. Absorbes all kinetic energy, to the point where a soldier could be hit with a hundred bullets per second without breaking stride. The suit's energy siphoning abilities drain the wearer of all vital fluids, causing paralysis in sixty minutes. Causes impotence in men after undefined period. Decorated Clay Vase Said to take the life of its breaker to repair itself. In the Dark Vault. A camera that can turn whoever it takes a picture of into a black and white 2D cut-out of themselves. A second picture will reverse the effect. When Agent Artie Neilson was trying to hack Dickenson's computer to find "Mr.Knock-Knock" aka Claudia Donovan, he used it on Dickenson to buy time. When asked by Agent Myka Bering what it was that happend, Artie said it was a kodak moment. Dorian Gray's Portrait A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly. Based on Oscar Wilde's novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. Summons locusts when blown, though it has a warning not to because of the catastrophic damage to nearby farms that will ensue. Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Became imbued with the suffering and pain of the of the women who died trapped in the factory fire. Severely burns whoever touches it. Agent Steve Jinks learned that it is capable of burnimg through neutralizer gloves when he was burnt by it. This effect becomes worse with prolonged exposure, eventually causing spontaneous combustion and death. Currently in the Warehouse. It was also used by Sally Stukowskito kill Theadora Stanton. Convencing Dreidels A pain of dreidels that spin on their own. In the Aisle of Noel. Driftwood from the RMS Titanic Found clutched in the hands of one of the victims from the sinking ship (who died of hypothermia); it was imbued with the icy chill of that night. Blowing on the wood creates an icy gust that slowly freezes the victim to death. Holding it tight reverses the freezing. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Easter Island Conch Shell A shell that allows the user to breathe underwater. Easter Island Head Resonates evil laughter. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. The Eclipse ﻿An object that can latch onto laser-based security systems and disable them for 42 minutes and 59 seconds, the same length of Pink Floyd's album The Dark Side of the Moon.﻿﻿ These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it has two parts and they are each dependent on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. The words from the notebook crawls under the victim's skin and saps their life-force to power the pen which causes anything that is written by the pen to become reality if read by someone. Because this is a two-part artifact, both parts must be together before the Warehouse's neutralizer fluid will work on them; then, both parts are inert. Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle Acquired by an agent a few decades ago. Artie said "Heaven help us all if either end were ever lit again" when asked about it. Effects unknown. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Edna St. Vincent Millay won the Pulitzer Prize in 1923 for her book The Ballad of the Harp-Weaver: A Few Figs from Thistles: Eight Sonnets in American Poetry, 1922. A Miscellany. ''Her poem "First Fig" represented the free spirit of the flappers in the 1920s: "My candle burns at both ends. It will not last the night. But, ah, my friends, and oh, my foes, it gives a lovely light." Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. Egg of Columbus An artifact implied to be able to fry people with electricity. Not currently in the Warehouse. Egyptian Slab Is linked to the Sphinx, so the monument suffers as much damage as the slab. Elvis Presley's Hip Bone Effect unknown. Seen in the Agent Profile Creator on the official Syfy website under object expertise. Emerald Bow and Arrows {C}Effect: gives unerring aim to the user. It is explained by the cast and director in a podcast is that this is the weaponry of Green Arrow, a comic book character. When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain causing the listener to feel a great deal of love, so much so, that the listener goes into a daze. Erik Kluger's s These bombs explode at the slightest bit of pressure. Extremely fragile and extremely dangerous, they can create explosions comparable to nuclear bombs. Erik Kluger's s Grenades that create a vacuum, resulting in a pressure difference that causes a massive implosion of the surrounding area. It was originally believed that all of the grenades had been collected, but James MacPherson revealed that Kluger had created more of them. Blueprints for these still exist. Escher Vault Goggles The goggles allow the wearer to find their way through the Escher Vault. Anyone who goes in without them will never be able to find their way out again. A curious agent tried this 20 years ago and is most likely dead now. Excalibur The legendary sword of King Arthur. Agents Lattimer and Bering bagged it in Wales, almost at the cost of Myka's life. She was engaged in a sword fight and was almost killed until Pete threw her a stone laced with the same metal as the blade. When the sword and stone come in contact, the blade goes out of phase for several seconds, allowing it to pass through ordinary matter. Alone neither artifact seems to have any actual power, so they might be a bifurcated artifact. These tiny cymbals that are worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Francois Villon's Inkwell When the ink from the inkwell is thrown at an object, it allows other objects to pass though it if thrown at the ink stain. The stain returns into the inkwell after a few seconds. According to Artie, the inkwell made Villon "a terrible poet, but an excellent thief." Freddie Mercury's Mustache and Striped Tights Effects unknown. Fredrick Wertham's Magazine Spinning Rack Transformed by Wertham's hatred for comic books, the sign on top of the spinning rack acts as a battery for it that causes the rack to suck in anyone or anything around it into any comic book, provided someone tried to read one near by it. If the victim(s) do not find a way to escape the comic book in time they will be trapped in the comic book forever. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series ''Of Monsters and Men. A snowglobe that, when shaken, releases a "snow" from its base that instantly freezes what it touches. Frequent unauthorized use by Agent Claudia Donovan to cool refreshments. Gas Sign An old-fashioned gas sign. Effect(s) unknown. In the Dark Vault. General Tso's Pet Chicken Well, the bones anyway. Mentioned in the Warehouse 13 comic book by Claudia as one of the Chinese artifacts that isn't currently in the Warehouse. Effects unknown. Obtained on July 17, 1947. This helmet is listed as granting mass telepathic communication, and has a warning not to wear it. George-Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. George Washington's Teeth Effect(s) unknown George Went Hensley's Bible Bible of a snake handling preacher who was bitten by snakes 400 times, the last bite killing him. Mentioned by Artie as a possible artifact. Glass Jar from the Donner Party The Donner Party was a group of people who were trapped in the Sierra Nevada mountains and had to go to extreme measures to survive, including cannibalism. Seen in the episode Insatiable, Pete broke the jar reversing the effects on Myka and the others. When people place items (namely money) into the jar, they develop increasingly severe symptoms of hypothermia followed by extreme carnivorous cravings and sensitivity to light. The pieces are currently in the Warehouse. This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was incompetent and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a finger runs along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing all the listeners except for the user to fall into submission. If a piece of the goblet is destroyed, then it will also release an intense wave of sound. Godfrid's Spoon A ladle owned by Godfrid, a Viking ruler. Forged from the armor of fallen warriors, drinking any liquid that makes contact with the ladle causes muscles to grow exponentially, thereby increasing strength. The effect is dangerously enhanced when exposed to certain amino acids, culminating in spontaneous combustion. The Golden Rope Briefly seen with a collection of other superhero-related artifacts and is a reference to Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso of Truth. Functions as a mind-controlling lasso. Grigori Rasputen's Prayer Rope Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin used this to project tangible apparitions. The Romanovs needed their enemy to believe that the mad monk cheated death over and over again so they used this prayer rope to resurrect him.﻿ H. G. Wells' Antigravity Generator A generator that, when its lever is pulled, reverses gravity in a certain area. The generator is powered by Cavorite, which was a material featured in "The First Men In The Moon" and "The War of The Worlds". H. G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun Allows users to latch on to objects far away and pull them towards it. The gun was lost during Myka's rescue of the Regents from a damaged elevator. H. G. Wells' Rocket A rocket invented by Wells in 1899 that is implied to have been able to travel into space and to be Sputnik 7. Joshua's Horn was used as a power source for the rocket, propelling it into the air using its sonic waves. Through a series of events it caused the horn to end up in the hands of Daniel Varley. H.G. Wells' Time Machine Stored in the H.G. Wells aisle. A temporal transfer that allows the mind to inhabit the body of another in the past. Causes both the host and transferee body to black out for 22 hours and 19 minutes. Uses a massive amount of electricity and employs what appears to be the first "Flux Capacitor", simillar to the infamous DeLorean time-travel device. Has two chairs the spin counter clock wise, with the travelers locked in place. Based on the Geustalt psycology principles. {C}Harriet Tubman wore it as she stitched the rags of her fellow slaves. It became imbued with her dream of a better life, causing it to develop properties of light refraction so that anyone wearing it can take on someone else's appearance. Acquired November 3, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to convey the souls of the dead. Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive A small golden beehive which belonged to the first female Pharaoh of Egypt. The mechanism of the beehive contains a tiny metal bee, which Hatshepsut had used to sting herself to manipulate people with pheromones. If left unchecked, people affected by the pheromones go insane with obsession and often go to extreme and violent lengths to "protect" their queen. The effect can be reversed by holding the bee over the left clavicle, which draws the stinger out of the body. 'Hear Colors' This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned, not shown, and is likly something vision related. Helen of Troy's Cuff Braclet Mentioned by Artie to have seductive properties. Henry Morton Stanley's Map If a person touches the map it will show where the individual has been in the last twelve hours. Henry Morton Stanley is remembered for his expedition into Africa to rescue the lost Livingstone Expedition, and uttering the famous phrase, "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" An ancient Japanese samurai blade (said to be the most perfect sword ever created) forged with millions of layers of steel, each barely an atom thick, so precisely that light is bent when passing through it. This results in invisibility for a user that holds the blade in front of them. The sword was made 800 years ago, though first known appearance was in the Edo Period which was 400 years ago. If the sword is missing its tsuba, then it will not be able to split light. House of Commons masonry This was a piece of stone masonry from the House of Commons in London. It observed the full explosive force of Germany's Luftwaffe during the Blitzkreig of WWII. Walter Sykes planted it in the Warehouse before his death and the agents were unable to stop it from exploding. A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes a light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes, and those who watch the display will not remember what happened during those ten minutes. A vest designed by H. G. Wells. The wearer can move fast enough to become imperceptible to the naked eye. This allows the wearer to navigate through the Eshter Vault without goggles. Requires antimatter to power it. Italian Bell This artifact was originally owned by an unfunny comedian who died onstage when a steel-toed boot was thrown at and hit him. When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Currently not in the Warehouse.﻿ Ivan Pavlov's Bell ﻿Attracts dogs to location when rung, but causes the user to excessively drool for 24 hours. A reference to Pavlov's classical conditioning experiment.﻿ A lantern that immediately transfixes anyone who sees its light without protective goggles. If the light is suddenly removed, then allegedly the victims will die. Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location unknown. James Abbott McNeill Whistler's Painting of Whistler's Mother Mentioned but never seen. Effect unknown. This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people to enact their subconscious desires. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. James Macpherson's Pocketwatch Macpherson left the pocketwatch for Artie Nielsen in storage with his personal belonging from his room at Leena's. Artie grabbed the watch long before the destruction of Warehouse 13, when he was reminded of it while placing the contents of Steve Jinks's room in storage. Its effects are currently unknown, but are presumably time-related. James MacPherson's replicate Reading Glasses An improvement on the original (made by Timothy Leary), as these glasses do not impede free will. MacPherson used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. Janus Coin Separates consciousness and body. Used to take H.G.'s consciousness from her body, leaving her new life (as school teacher Emily Lake) and her old life as separate entities. A reference to the Roman god who is depicted as looking both forward and backward. Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass Mentioned repeatedly as the favorite artifact of Eddie McClintock. Transports user to any concert that has ever happened. McClintock jokeingly said at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 that the negative effect is having to chug a bottle of Jack Daniel's after each concert. Jappa Needles Can be used in conjuction with Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. Jar of Marbles Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Jimi Hendrix's Guitars Both currently in the Warehouse. The first one was only mentioned; its effects are unknown. The second guitar is the guitar that Jimi Hendrix burned at Finsbury Park in 1967. When played, it causes electrical discharges. Pete, Claudia, and Artie were going to swap it with a fake at a rock and roll museum in Jersey City, when an employee accidentally activated it. It produced enough electricity to almost cause the eastern power grid to crash. It was neutralized when Claudia reattached the tremolo bar and bent the pitch. Johann Maelzel's Metronome Keeps the intended person alive even if the person is shot, dropped off a fifth story balcony, or 'killed' in any way. Claudia seems to be planning to use it to bring Agent Steve Jinks back to life. One of the few known artifacts that survived the destruction of Warehouse 13 in the Season 3 Finale (along with a few Teslas, Farnsworths, and James McPhearson's Pocketwatch). John Dillinger's Pistol A Colt .45 that turns on its owner, a reference to the belief that notorious bank robber John Dillinger was killed with his own gun, taken from him in an ambush. Currently not in the Warehouse. Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot Is filled with an infinite amount of apple cider. Featured in the tie-in novel'' Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever''. J.M.W. Turner's Painting of Rain, Steam and Speed-''The Great Western Railway'' In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip Mentioned as having seductive powers; Artie stated it drove the ladies crazy. John Wilkes Booth's Boot The boot Booth was wearing when he assassinated Lincoln. Allows the user to get away with any act, including murder, but only for twelve days. Joseph Goebbels' Radio An artifact implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse.﻿ Joshua's Trumpet Emits a sound wave at a molecular level that pulverizes anything or anyone in the path of said sound wave. Larger objects only get partially disintegrated. It's range is around 15-20 meters, though Dan Varley was able to increase to up to a mile with his satellite. Originally used on the walls of Jericho. Currently in the Dark Vault Judah Loew ben Bezalel's Amulet Animates the inanimate. When it animated the computer virus used by a hacker it caused the virus to turn people into clay by injecting the virus from the computer screen into the victim's eyes. Six hours later the victim died due to having their entire body turned into clay. The virus later mutated to the point where it could be transferred into other people through the infected, and notably increased it's potency. Artie cured the virus by animating an antivirus created by Hugo. Was orginally used by a Jewish rabbi to create a golem to protect his people. Has the Hebrew word emet (truth) etched into the amulet. A poker chip that lets the user see about one minute into the future; the chip also take into account what the user intends to do with the info. However, each use of the chip will cause damage to the user's hand, a reference to the destruction of the Jubilee Grand by fire. Lady Liberty Lighter This lighter Pete finds and lights repeatedly because it doesn't appear to light, but what it does light is the Statue of Liberty's torch.TV Promo Landline Phone In close proximity it rings and a voice "Pick me up! Pick me up!" Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Laser Effect unknown. Artie and Claudia used it to "fix the fish". This painting controls a "clingy house" or loop in space which appears to want to keep its occupants inside, it seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was theorized to have been built around the B&B or the agents somehow moved the entire contents into the Warehosue. The painting is of the room it is in; whatever is done to it happens to the room and the same for the room to it.Should the painting be damaged or cut into, it will rip away part of the room and, if used correctly, will create an exit for people caught in the B&B. A sacred underground cave, supposedly the birthplace of all creation. It houses four Native American objects, each one attuned to a primal force of Nature as described in Lenape legend. The artifacts are of immense power, and were stated to be "offerings to the spirits of creation:" fire, water, earth, and air. The artifacts contained inside are: *The Water of Eternal Life, granting everlasting life and vigor. *Obsidian Arrowhead, granting power of fire. *Sacred Rock, granting power of stone and "strength of a hundred men." *Arrow of Nature, granting power over nature and, presumably, the weather. In addition, the person who obtains all four artifacts, drinking the Water and touching the other three (at least briefly) will undergo an unspecified "transformation" granting extra power. During the final transformation process (and possibly afterward), the user can be killed/vaporized by stabbing them with the Arrow, unleashing a massive column of energy. It is unknown whether these artifacts were collected, left in the cave, or were destroyed by the aformentioned energy column. A Native American cloak that allows its wearer and anything they hold to pass through solid objects. Parts of the cloak retain this ability to a limited extent. While holding a feather, Pete was only able to pass his arm into a box up to the elbow but no further. Leg Lamp An artifact currently housed in the Christmas aisle of Warehouse 13. Reference to A Christmas Story. Effects unknown. Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine Can be used in conjuction with half-a-dozen Standing MIrrors and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Shown to generate it's own power when spun. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. A mirror that allows those who appear in it to interact with their reflections. It also allows objects to pass through its surface. Houses the vengeful spirit of Alice Liddell. Currently in the Dark Vault. Pete plays ping-pong with himself via the mirror. Lizzie Andrew Borden's Compact Looking into the compact's mirror creates a hypnotic state which causes the user to kill those that they love. The compact was also seen in the season two intro. Lloyd Loar's Mandolin A mandolin with the ability to rob its player of their sanity. Stored in the Dark Vault. Lloyd Wright's Pickup Sticks A childhood toy belonging to Frank Lloyd Wright's son, Lloyd. These pickup can assume any configutation required by the user. This rugby football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. It can go all the way around the world, this is assumed because they throw it over the warehouse (i.e. towards the wall / door) and when it comes back it hits the wall / door. Lorena Bobbitt's Knife Originally thought to be the artifact that caused Kelly to attack Pete. Currently not in the warehouse. effect unknown The Comb of Lucrezia Borgia that was created by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It also grants the user mind controlling abilities. Magnifying Glass Magnifies the rays of the sun, turning it into a laser beam. Was used by Artie to free Pete and Myka from Warehouse 2 and is part of his emergency kit. Mahatma Gandhi's Sandals Calms the wearer down so much their heart stops. Mentioned only. Man Ray's Camera A camera that captures the youth of people whose photographs are taken with it, particularly models. When the film is properly developed, the youth can be transferred to another individual, leaving traces of silver nitrate in the first person's blood. This is done by superimposing the picture of the young person over the older person's photo. The effect can also be delayed. Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane The triplane of The Red Baron, it can fly itself with all of the skills of it's original pilot. Was modified by Artie using parts from one of Robert Goddard's experimental rockets, greatly increasing it's flying speed. Featured in the tie-in novel'' Warehouse 13: A touch of Fever''. Marcus Aurelius's Sword This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius. It was obtained during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade {C}The guillotine blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette. As shown when Pete accidentally dropped it, the blade emits sonic waves when it lands. Marionette Currently in the Dark Vault. Effect(s) unknown. Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush Changes any hair's color into platinum blonde by brushing it. Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife The artifact that gave Mallon her infamous nickname "Typhoid Mary", it transfers any disease or injury the holder has to another person holding the knife at the same time. Mata Hari's Stockings A pair of stockings that possess the power to heighten attractiveness and cause any man to become obsessed with any woman in possession of them if they come into physical contact with the stockings. Tearing them stops the effect but destroys the artifact. An artifact that allows for mind reading and mental transference. Rotating the zoetrope clockwise will cause the user's mind to be transferred, while rotating it counterclockwise will reverse the process. Mayan Calendar A Mayan Calendar, that if not properly handled, will result in ones "clock" being "stopped," though the exact nature of that affliction is currently unknown. When asked whether or not the artifact killed the other two agents that last encountered a Mayan Calendar, Artie merely replied "...they'll wish it had in about a hundred years or so." To keep this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Memory Paper from Johannes Guttenburg's Printing Press Can become an exact replica of anything. Artie used this in conjuction with a miniature camera to replicate the Stormy Night painting. Mexican Sombrero Effect(s) unknown. Previously known as Artifact Zero, the very first artifact to be collected and the initial reason for the Warehouses' existence. Responsible for the destruction of the Minoan civilization and, consequently, the legend of the destruction of Atlantis, it causes massive volcanic eruptions when jammed into the ground three times. Described as the first weapon of mass destruction. Miles Davis' First Trumpet A trumpet that can hypnotize large groups at once when played. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. Model-T Seen when Claudia and Fargo are fleeing the M.A.R.A.s. Effect(s) unknown. Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes Allows the user to read the mind of the animal wearing Coco's Fez while wearing Mr. Mental's. If one of the hats is taken off while the other is on it causes the brain of the wearer to short circut. When the hats are taken off at the same time this effect is avoided but causes the animal to develop a bond to the human. Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves From the "Rumble in the Jungle" match against George Foreman—causing one to see stars without being hit. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office. Nero's Lyre Little is known about this artifact. It was acquired during Warehouse 3 and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page Created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes the person shot fall unconscious, as well as causing them short-term memory loss. If used at a setting higher than 2 it emits a green blast that disintegrates organic matter. It's a reference to Nikola's supposed death ray. H.G. Wells has her own version of the artifact. The version used by the agents was recently upgraded by Claudia. Nikola Tesla's Targetting Coil A modified Tesla coil in the Warehouse used for target practice with Tesla Guns. It shocks those that touch it while still activated. Nisqually Totem Pole Made up of a puma, a thunderbird and a bear. It came to life in 1848 and massacred a frontier settlement in retaliation for the death of it's tribe by white prospectors. It attacks the nearest populated area if revived. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Norse Hammer An artifact stored in the Warehouse. Based on Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor. The hammer increases muscular power to god-like proportions and induces illusions of righteousness in the user. Old Cell Phone An old cell phone; circa 1987. Once owned by Gordon Gekko, who was based on a real person. Lets the user listen in on shady deals; not currently in the Warehouse. Old Fan Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Old Photo Booth Camera Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Old Tricycle Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Original Can of Worms Stored in the Warehouse in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. Original Mistletoe Very strong. Causes Artie to kiss Joshua. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office. The "Original" Original Ray's Pizza When Warehouse Agent Pete Latimer made a comment about going to Original Ray's Pizza, Artie mentioned that the real Original Ray's Pizza was stored in the Warehouse, but refused to say where. Effect(s) unknown Original Plans For The Taj Mahal Effect unknown. Stored in the Warehouse. Painting Behind Old Tricycle ﻿Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Painting Behind Red Rose Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Pandora's Pithos Said to be stored in Aisle 989-B of Warehouse 13. The pithos is noted to be empty. Since legend says that once Pandora opened it, a never ending stream of chaos was released, it is assumed to be the origin of how all artifacts were created. The Original Ten Books of Plato Seen by Myka in Warehouse 2. Now in Warehouse 13, along with the other contents of Warehouse 2. Paul Revere's Lantern Lights up whenever the United States of America is in danger. Paul Tibbets' Binoculars Paul Tibbets' Binoculars from the Enola Gay: The binoculars belonged to Paul Tibbets, the pilot of the Enola Gay, the plane that dropped the bomb Little Boy on Hiroshima during the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He saw the blast through them and they absorbed the horror of the moment. "God Forgive Us" is etched on them. When a person looks through them, all their emotions and rage just set them off. Draws nuclear energy from the other energy sources around it, then shoots it from a distance. When used, the person's body who is being shot by the artifact turns into an x-ray type silhouette on the surface behind them, then vaporizes the person's body mass. (Like the electromagnetic pulse as seen in the photos of the aftermath of Hiroshima. There were impressions, almost shadows of the victims that were left after the nuclear bombs dropped.) To activate, you must look through it and adjust the focusing mechanism. If used correctly, like when MacPherson used it on Leena, this pearl can be used to control someone's thoughts and movements. When the pearl initially attaches itself, one will experience horrible nightmares. To remove the Pearl, the victim must be brought to the edge of death. Peppermint Balloon's Three in the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. Persian Rug An artifact that, when exposed to friction, generates a massive amount of static electricity. Nicknamed "Farnsworth" by Agent Artie Neilson, it is a two-way audio and video communication device invented by Philo Farnsworth in 1929. One of the Warehouse field tools. It allows the agents to call Artie with the touch of a button. Agent Pete Latimer made a comment about if there is a Star 69 when Cladia abducted Artie to save her brother from Rheticus' compass. Farnworths operate on an unhackable frequency. Item 186-A, this artifact was designed to record the image of a tank and then, using a projector,project the illusion of an army of tanks to produce the illusion of being outmatched, but had the unexpected effect of the projected tanks being real. Item 186-B, this parcel never made it to the Warehouse, its shipping label was torn so it was stuck in the Univille Post Office for seventy years. It was illegally taken home by the Post Office employee, Brenda, to hijack her cable and inadvertently projected real projections of movies due to microwave and satellite waves interfering with the signal. The This medallion allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have touched the Phoenix will not be killed. Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush When touched, it sends people to an alternate reality where they were never born, similar to Stern's story "The Greatest Gift". Only the person affected will remember everything about their previous existence. Once 'bonded' to a person, it won't work for anyone else until it is touched again, reversing the effects. Piece of The Berlin Wall When thrown on the ground while saying Ich bin ein Berliner it will form a replica of the Berlin Wall around its target. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Painting of Two Girls Playing the Piano In the art gallery in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown Porcelain Doll An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker. Primordial Tar From Pitch lake, Trinidad, it becomes a tar pit when water is added, but the victim can be pulled out. Disintegrates when no longer trying to pull something in. Pneumatic Tube and Capsule Users can speak into the capsule then drop it into the tube to be transported to the recipient. The recipient can then open the capsule up and listen to the user's message. In the Warehouse 13 comic book it was indicated that Artie has a tendency to yell his message into it. Purple Umbrella The Purple Umbrella with an as of yet explained ability. As explained in a podcast by director and cast, this is the umbrella weapon of the Penguin, a Batman villain. Regrows organs (including limbs and internal organs). Barnum used it to facilitate his attractions. Artie uses it to regrow his appendix so he can see the warehouse doctor, Dr. Vanessa Calder, whom he has a crush on. Pyramid Was seen by Steve when Claudia and Artie were looking for the cause of the electrical storm. Effect unknown. Houses or is near the ancient archives. Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever.﻿ Effect(s) unknown Qin Shi Huang's Mallet Used in construction of the first version of the Great Wall of China. Has the power to literally raise the earth, but causes seismic instability in the surrounding areas and giant sinkholes. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #1. Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball Effect(s) unknown. Red Rose In the Dark Vault. Noted to be poisonous, but other effects, if any, are unknown. Remati Shackle Genghis Khan "went to great and terrible lengths" to create it to ensure that the Mongols kept control of Warehouse 7. Its power is protection and cannot be destroyed by conventional means. In an emergency, it is the last defense for Warehouse 13. Can be removed and transferred to another person with a golden key. Currently worn by Jane Lattimer. The shackle can create a force field around the Warehouse, sealing everyone inside and keeping danger out (or the other way around if neccessary), and will disappear when the danger has ended. It also opens a escape route to the Regent Sanctum in Hong Kong. Richard Nixon's Shoes Allows the wearer to lie without being detected. Steve Jinks' ability cannot sucessfully counteract it. Railroad Spike ﻿Emits a smoke that wraps around the victim akin to a noose when someone touches it. References Jude and Paul Mall. Can cut through the Warehouse neutralizer gloves.﻿ Red Herrings Seen in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment on the bottom side. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rules are properly followed. Rheticus' other items Unlike his compass, these items do not seem to be artifacts. However, Pete found a use in them as they helped him find missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments. The Riverton Maximum Security Prison was built from indigenous materials, which just so happened to be quartz. Quartz causes hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the inhabitants of the prison to believe that their greatest fear was coming true. Electrical storms increased this artifact's power, but a large quartz cross creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity when correctly placed and cancels out the effect. Robert Goddard's Experimental Rockets One of these was used by Artie to modifiy Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends This set of bookends (taking the form of an eagle statue and a lion statue) allow two people to switch bodies when the heads of the bookends are swapped. The only way to reverse the process is to put the heads on the proper statue. If the heads are not swapped back in time the users will merge, causing one person to appear then the other (similar to Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde). If left unchecked, the people will keep swapping until they overlap each other causing both explode, due to the impossibility of two people occupying the same point in space. Rod of Asclepius ﻿Apparently has the power to heal but the snake coiled around it comes to life and snaps at anyone trying to touch the artifact. Seen by Pete in Warehouse 2.﻿ Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer Breaks down genetic codes and projects it as alphanumeric genetic code. Inspired the works of Watson and Crick. Rosemary's Baby Carriage Seen in a behind-the-scenes podcast. Effect(s) unknown. Rudolph's nose A glowing red nose that seems to make Christmas-y objects come to life, but with a noticable agressive attitude.Was supposedly created when a christmas pagent went horribly wrong. It caused Christmas lights to attack Pete and a jack russel terrier with novelty antlers to became a rampaging reindeer. Supposedly was activated when the power on the lights was switched on. In the Aisle of Noel. Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette Casually mentioned by Artie to cause anyone who inhaled the smoke from the cigarette to become infatuated with the smoker. Rumplestiltskin Claudia and Fargo hide inside its crate. However, they quickly jump out and hold the crate shut when an eerie moan is heard from inside. Fargo asks if it is the original but is cut off by Claudia, who tells him that mentioning its name will only make things worse. In the 13.1 podcast/commentary it was mentioned that this artifact is supposed to be Rumplestiltskin.﻿ Sad Clown Painting Makes shadowy after images float from the painting. Malicious effect(s) unknown. In the Dark Vault. Salinger Inventory Scanner This scanner was mentioned but never seen, if an artifact is AWOL, this 'SIS' can find it. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual. Sallah the Soothsaying 'Sultan' A fortune telling game that prints out fortunes intended to fill the user with dread and foreboding. Samurai Suit A samurai suit seen near the portrait of Lucrezia Borgia. Malicious effect unknown. Samson's Jawbone The jawbone of a donkey used by the biblical Samson to slaughter Philistines. This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Sands of Iwo Jima Mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out the artifact causing the deaths in Pitsburgh. Effect unknown, though it's implied it has something to do with sand. Not currently in the Warehouse. Scarab of Imhotep A small, green scarab figure. It jumped out of the box Claudia was holding and burrowed into the floor. She really hates the scarab. The Scarab has been in the opening credits since the beginning of the show, but it wasn't shown in an episode until the first episode of season 3. It is currently locked inside it's box as seen inside the Ovoid Quarantine for it was captured by Trailer the dog inside of the Warehouse. Called the 'Whispering Scarab' by CCH Pounder in multiple podcasts. It seems to have no actual power beyond burrowing and being a pest. Set of Jacks Seen with other various artifacts that were about to be used to torture Artie. Effects unknown. Shard of glass A shard from the lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria; causes temporary blindness when light is shone through it. Worn by the Commandant of Unit 731, this artifact causes those affected to feel as though they are drowning. Sigmund Freud's Cigar Leena merely said "You don't want to know" when Claudia asked what it did. Effects unknown. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever.﻿ Skull A skull seen on a video screen near Houndini's wallet. Effect unknown. This spinal attaching A.I. attaches itself to any nearby human and increases the human's natural electrical impulses, heightening and redirecting it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. The artifact was destroyed, but its fragments are still stored in the Warehouse. Standing Mirrors Can be used in conjuction with Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode Of Monsters and Men. Statues of Zeus and Hera In the ancient archives. Formerly separated on opposite sides of the Battle of Corpendium, causes lightning storms when they 'argue'. Artie installed the Zeus statue in the Univille Conservatory to separate them, and Claudia installed an alarm in the base in case someone attempts to move it. Steve McQueen's Motorcycle Effect(s) unknown. Apparently fun to ride, as Claudia asks to ride it around the Warehouse as a reward for finding a case. Sticky String As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky and elastic. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own, as it actively tried to entangle others. The container says hours of fun for the whole family, but Agent Claudia Donovan thinks it's more like minutes. Stilleto-heel shoes In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. Stocking In the Aisle of Noel. May have been the one Macphereson used to carry all of the artifacts from the Aisle of Noel, so it may have increased holding capacity. The disco ball from Studio 54. When activated, it releases the feelings and energy experienced at Studio 54. It also plays music (the song I Will Survive), projects light, and spins while active. Suit of Armor Effect unknown. Was blasted apart by the lightning storm caused by the Statues of Zeus and Hera. Swiss Miss Mug Claudia has a "Swiss Miss-hap" that causes her to be able to make a marshmallow-flavored blizzard in a cup. This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where you should not stand or it can reach out and affect you. Object drains a nearby person(s) life force and will to live. Table Tennis Paddle Part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Effects unknown. Teapot In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown Telegraph from Telegraph Island Oman Clicking this telegraph causes the victim to suffer from delusions due to its ability to tap into subliminal anxiety. A sign that you have been exposed is hearing repetitive telegraphic signals where ever you go. The only way out of the paranoid reality is with a visual and auditory overload. This mode of transport requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems. It was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Henry Ford that it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quickly and was thus more profitable for his company. Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses When these get put on, the wearer never wants to take them off. Timothy Leary experimented with a lot of different ways to see beyond what human brains are capable of- in particular, the use of LSD. Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va The master can negate delusions, hallucinations, or trances through the use of rhythmic output. Tin of Sardines Sardines from Ernest Shackleton's Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition. The crew had all but starved to death but had the sense to never open it because they had gone "very bad." Effect(s) unknown When the hammer strikes joints, the resulting tone causes strong vibrations. Found in Artie's bag. Creates the same effect as the Spanish Inquisition torture rack when users tug on either end of the chain and channel their will at a target. Traded by Artie to the Russians for Gulag prisoners. Prolonged use robs the user of their humanity, turning them into a soulless killer. Top Hat ﻿Victorian era top hat. Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle. However, the Triangle keeps trying to take it back. A reference to Flight 19. The Trojan Horse Effect(s) unknown: in quarantine zone. Most likely the one the Greeks used to infiltrate and destroy the city of Troy. Truck An entire truck that is an artifact. Effect(s) unknown Tuning Fork When its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head, their hearing will be restored. The person having to have their eyes closed when it is used is apparently a safety measure. This artifact is part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose The artificial metal nose of Tycho Brahe; effect unknown. Called his "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan. Currently in the Warehouse. Ulysses S. Grant's Flask Grant carried this flask during battles, and the flask eventually absorbed the energy of the soldiers and chaos. Those who drink from the flask are overcome with the urge to do battle; it was used during a Civil War re-enactment and caused the affected soldier to believe he was fighting for real in the Civil War. Ulysses S. Grant's Statue Effect unknown. Stored in the same area Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was stored prior to being moved and can be seen behind Pete's image while he is playing ping pong with himself. Unknown Artifact Acquired when Pete and Myka went into a zoo to find it. Somehow caused the animals in the zoo to attack Pete and Myka. After this, Pete said that if another artifact is in a zoo, they leave it there. U.S.M.C. Lighter Can suck the souls of any living creature when flicked open. Owned by a character in the comic "City of Ghouls". Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. ﻿The barometer of the ship that was part of the Philadelphia Experiment. Mimics the experiment by stopping time around the remote area for 47 seconds; effectively pausing time for those not holding the barometer when activated. Unknown Rocking Chair A rocking chair stored near the Honjo Masamune that rocks even when no one is sitting in it. Unnamed Wooden Box Found by Pete in the Warehouse for Artie; tag states that it reduces shyness. Urn An urn seen behind Artie when he is explaining the Warehouse in the first episode. Effect unknown. The Venus de Milo's Arms The missing arms of the Venus de Milo; effect unknown. Vincent Van Gogh's Painting of Stormy Night The lost painting of Van Gogh, when air is blown on the painting it unleashes a powerful tempest that leaves autumn leaves (matching the ones on the tree within the painting) in its wake. W. C. Field's Juggling balls Induces drunkenness and blackouts to whoever holds one of the balls. Inadvertently causes Pete and Myka to bronze Steve. Walt Disney's Paintbrush Animates anything that it paints. The objects appear in a cartoonish manner. Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cuff Links Whoever wears the tie clip can find the truth by acessing the memories of the victim via questions (though neither the wearer nor the victim will notice this) giving a boost to confidence in the process. The cuff links will reverse the memory loss when the victim looks at them, though if not used in time the victim will suffer from continuous massive memory loss to the point of even forgetting how to breathe. Wooden wheelchair In the Aisle of Noel. Effect(s) unknown. Whistle It can be used to diagnose infection. Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster A device that collects orgone energy and uses it to create rain. It resides in the middle of Univille's town park. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. William Shakespeare's Chair The chair that Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effect unknown. Stored in the Dark Vault.Syfy Video blogs William Shakespeare's Lost Folio Original lost folio of Shakespeare cursed by an actor who couldn't remember his lines. Causes the first person to touch the page to die the same way as depicted in the picture. The only way to survive is to say the final words the character said before the paper burns and turns into ash.﻿ William Tell's Crossbow A bow belonging to Swiss folk-hero William Tell; anything fired from it can supposedly hit any target, no matter how far away the user is from it or what position the bow is at. Alludes to Tell's superb marksmanship and his fabled shot, in which he was forced to shoot an apple off his son Walter's head... and succeeded. Windmill Effect unknown. Seen in the opening sequence for season 3 and in the Season 3 Finale. It was also seen in the season 3 Christmas Special when Pete and Artie had to show it to Claudia and Myka for the "first time". Possibly the windmill behind the story of Don Quixote and if so it would most likely cause insainity. Wings of Daedalus These wings permit a human to fly by attracting wind. Daedalus and his son Icarus used them to escape their imprisonment. Unfortunately, Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax holding the wings together melted, causing him to fall to the ocean and drown. Previously stored in Warehouse 2, but placed in Warehouse 13 after Pete and Myka use them to escape. This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wishes all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret, though. Wooden Box Contents unknown. Is linked to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, so the tower tilts as much as the box. Yule logs Seemed to be burning for a while without affecting the nearby artifacts. In the Christmas aisle. Zeppelin A Zeppelin seen in a panning shot during the first episode, also seen being burned from Walter Sykes' Nuclear Bomb in "Stand", Season 3. Effect unknown. References {C {C} CHristmas special artifacgs *